


Heart Warming - Moxiety

by Nightlovechild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, First time experiences, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Multiple shipping (RomanxDeceit, Other, RomanxLogan) in the background, Teasing, self doubt, sleeping, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: During a cinematic date night in, the romantic action moves from the tv into Patton's bed when desires come to the surface. Virgil shows Patton a new world of pleasure with his hands and his skilled mouth.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Heart Warming - Moxiety

"Ready for our first dynamic duo movie night to begin?" Patton asks as he playfully punches at the air as Virgil comes down the hallway. 

"Yeah, It will be nice just the two of us and not have the others around telling us to get a room. When all we do is cuddle anyways. I did bring some movies from my room though." Virgil held the DVDs up as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Patton made a happy noise at the sweet contact. Wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist his hands touching bare skin under Virgil’s hoodie.

"Get a room!" Roman called as he went from Logan's bedroom to Dimitri's. Only a bed sheet wrapped around his waist, his hair a tousled mess.

"You are literally bed hopping right now! You are no measuring stick of decency." Virgil bit back. 

"No, but I am the Ruler!" Roman smirked, closing the door as Virgil flipped him off. 

"Hey, none of that!" Patton grabbed Virgil's finger and lead him into his restyled bedroom that features a new home entertainment center. 

"Sorry, I just hate being judged." Virgil kissed the back of Pat's hand that had a hold of his.

"How about you make it up to me, little bat, by getting on the bed and getting comfy?" 

"Sure. Oh, here's my movies.." Virgil said as he finally took in the room's changes. Hundreds of movies filled Patton's new shelves. Virgil's inner voices berate him. He should have known that Patton would have a better film selection than he could ever have imagined. Worry crept in forcing Virgil to hide his movies under his hoodie. "But if you already have something picked out or...ummm, Nevermind. Mine were dumb anyhow." 

Patton quickly connected two and two together. His little bat could get overwhelmed so easily. Maybe Patton had gone overboard with the selection. A solution came to him as he read the title of a film, he walked over and twisted the bedknob on his bed frame. Winking at his love as Virgil’s eyes went wide. The collections of VHS, DVDs and movie reels rose into the air and paraded themselves into Patton's memory closet. The doors slammed and locked shut in a final way. 

"Well, Darn. Looks like I forgot to get my movies out like I had planned. And since yours aren't good enough. We will just have to lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling…"

"Slowly slipping into madness?" Virgil finished the movie quote as the moral side pulled him into a big hug, only to start kissing his whole face. As Virgil turned into a wiggling blushing mess, Patton grabbed for the movies. Making a beeline to the TV so he couldn't be stopped. Virgil quickly rearranged the front of his tightening jeans when Patton wasn't looking.

"How about pjs, popcorn and a ghostly Halloween movie?" Patton asked over his shoulder. Clicking his fingers to materialize the treat and clothing after he heard Virgil agree. 

~☆~

"Have you ever wondered what making love with a ghost would feel like? The touch creeping over you but leaving no trace." Patton piped up as the credits rolled by.

"Cold like the night. Terrifyingly weightless. Outstanding." Virgil was still marveling over the creepy scene where the hero had been seduced by the ghost.

"All the contact without any of the responsibilities or sticky clean up." Patton mumbled into his pillow pet. 

Virgil turned over onto his side at Patton's down shift in his tone. Taking in how his boyfriend was sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, hugging the hell out of the stuffed animal. The unease that Virgil was trying to push down for the past hour, flared again. The anxious energy wasn't his own that he was feeling. It was the emotions that Patton was trying to keep under wraps. Focusing in though Virgil could really feel it now. 

"Pat, you know can share anything you want. Even if you think it's bad or not happy. I'm your partner. It'll be okay." Virgil crawled up the bed to sit in front of the moral side. Hiding his shaky hands by pulling down his hoodie paws. 

Patton's mouth opened and closed like a fish while his thoughts tried to line up. 

"I'll love you no matter what you have to say." Virgil prepared his heart for the worst.

"There is want inside of me to take our connection to the next level but I don't want to rush into sex. It can get messy, physically and emotionally. I don't want to jeopardize us. You are too important for me to lose. Yet, still every fiber of my being wants to be more connected to you. It's actually consuming my dreams every night. Is that weird to want something and to not want it at the same time? It's weird, huh?" Patton said nervously. 

"Not at all." Virgil blushed, swallowing the growing worry that Patton was freely giving off now. Virgil was searching for the right words.

"Sexual contact can... happen in different or smaller steps… it can take a lot of forms actually…" 

"Like how?"

"Massages, erotic touching, and cock-warming to name a few. Plus we could make any act non orgasm focused so it's not so messy and it's more about the experience, not the destination." Virgil allowed the conversation to go quiet as indecisiveness played on the heart’s face. 

"Can we explore some of that? Never had a cock warming before. Can you show me what that feels like?" Patton asked, blushing so bad even the tips of his ears were pink. Patton's hand holding onto Virgil's hoodie sleeve. 

"Of course. It's probably going to be your favorite. But let's get you relaxed first, okay?" Virgil said as he squeezed Patton's hand reassuringly. 

~☆~

Patton modestly covered his naked body, more frankly his exposed cock, with a pillow as Virgil grab the erotic massage lotion from the bedside drawer. His heart racing at the whole situation. Being fully naked for the first time with the love of his life. It was exciting as much as it was intimidating. 

With Virgil's special gift of reading anxious energy. He started them off with sharing sweet kisses with soft caresses. Once, Patton started rutting and grinding against the pillow Virgil removed that last barrier. 

"Lay back, spread your legs for me." Virgil ordered as he warmed the lotion between his hands. 

"Thank you." Patton said. Placing one leg on each side of Virgil's body. Hugging his boyfriend with his legs to make him smile. 

"You're welcome but we haven't even really started yet."

"Yeah, but you listened to me without judging. It means a lot since it's something I can't always give myself." Patton hooked his finger under Virgil's chin as he brought his face closer for another kiss. Their lips slotting together so perfectly. Warm and welcoming. Opening his mouth a bit, Virgil let his tongue caress against his. 

Virgil placed a lotion covered hand on each shoulder as they kissed. Working out any tension Patton had. Letting the moral side naturally relax back into the pillows as Virgil’s hands worked down his arms, down his chest and across Pat’s plush sides. Shifting his attention to applying expert touches to Patton's abs then his legs. Waiting until the muscles were lax unlike Patton's cock that was rock hard.

Oh god, Virgil wants to touch, to jerk Patton off until he was begging for more, pleading for more pleasure that only the dark side could provide. But this isn't about the end, it's about the journey. He should enjoy that he has express permission to take his time. It's what Patton asked him for. 

"Turn over onto your stomach, love." Virgil asks in a husky voice. Unable to hide his lust in his words. 

"No, Virge. Want you, Need you to touch me here next." Patton asked as he stroked his own cock, letting his hands travel down to his balls and back up to his shaft. Only stopping when Virgil's hands were close enough to take over.

His heart skipped a beat as all Patton's anxious energy faded as he laid back, opening his legs more, placing his hands over his head. Opening himself up completely, showing off all his love and want.

Running the back of his fingers up Patton's hard shaft while his other hand is encircling his balls, pulling down so slightly while fondling them. The gentle massage continues down to Patton's ass cheeks and around to the outside of his thighs. Massaging into the crux of his legs where Patton’s body heat is the strongest. Virgil could feel the fire and passion flowing in Patton’s veins as he handled his throbbing cock for the first time. Squeezing more at the base than at the tip, wanting Patton to feel him, but not in a rough way. Approving groans came from Patton after each strong touch. 

Virgil wants to stay here forever, never needing anything but his lover that is so hard from his touch but soft with him emotionally in times of need. Virgil felt his chest swell when he thought about how much he loved Patton. Focusing back on the beautiful cock before him, leaning down kissing the tip by slipping his tongue out a bit. Then stopping to check in. Pressing his face to Patton's thigh.

"How are we doing?" Virgil spoke with his lips next to Patton's shaft. 

"More. This is wonderful. It's everything I was craving and more. Please keep going." Patton requested. And Virgil complied. 

His hands and lips going back to work. Slowly adding in more kisses and licks to Patton's cock. Once Patton's fingers threaded into his purple locks, and kept urging him on, Virgil took all that he could of Patton into his mouth. Tenderly sucking Patton's cock in rhythm with each one of the tugs of his hair. Changing the angle of his mouth, Virgil's tongue went about massaging every inch of thick cock in his mouth. Keeping all the movements slow and calculating was not to overwhelm or cross any of Patton’s comfort boundaries. 

The languid pace of the pleasure was lulling Patton into a deeply relaxed state, almost even to sleep. He wanted to fight it, but knowing Virgil was watching over him, touching him, loving on him was physical security. Each long touch or tongue stroke sliding against his skin made it easier to give into the softness. 

Sitting up to a more comfortable position, Virgil switched his movements to hand over hand stroking so the moral side's cock in an endless tunnel of pleasure. The shaft going soft as Patton started to snore.

"Silly, pop-star. Now what am I supposed to do with you?" Virgil asked, apparently only to himself. 

Moving away felt...how should he put it.. disjointed. He didn't want to stop or leave. Virgil wanted his place to be right here. In between Patton's legs still giving him love. Virgil licked his lips and wondered.

With a nod of his head, Virgil set to grabbing his pillow from the head of the bed and a spare blanket. Taking off Patton's glasses, placing them on the bedside stand. Laying back down, between his lover's legs, on his side. Virgil placed his pillow under his side, aiding to prop himself up at a better angle, covering up with the blanket. He then grabbed the main blanket used it to cover Patton's upper half and down his legs. The material made an upside down U shape with Patton's core still exposed.

Cuddling up close, making sure he could sleep comfortably, Virgil kissed and kissed Patton's soft cock, down to his balls and back up again. Getting to the tip, Virgil took Patton's limp cock into his mouth. Since Patton was a grower not a shower, Virgil was able to comfortably breathe while suckling his lover's cock. 

Finding the perfect place for all his limbs, Virgil laid his head down, his mouth as full of love as his heart felt like it was. Nuzzling his face against the other. Patton's balls against his chin, short curly happy trail touching his nose. Breathing Patton’s scent deep while the rhythmic sucking put Virgil out like a light. 

Hot tight mouths, erotic moaning, wet warm holes, his palms stinging from spanking every ass in front of him, sunshine warmed bodies making love in the flower field, a hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him down, panting hard as he is filled and stretched out around a nice big cock while fucking his cock deep into the lover under him; Patton's dreams had a bondage like grip on him. Jerking awake, sweaty and vision blurred, a steady pressure at his core. Moaning out loud at the soft tug tug tug on his painfully hard cock continued even with him being fully awake. With desperate hands, Patton felt around for his glasses, getting them on, he pulled the blanket away to find his dark soft lover joyfully, slowly sucking him off still.

"Oh, oh Virge, y-you spoil m-me." Patton moaned as he pushed the anxious side's bangs out of his eyes. Making Virgil's head roll back, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Patton finally understand what was happening, with them wrapped up in all the blankets and pillows. The sheer thought and sight of his boyfriend, his lover, his little bat pleasuring him even in his sleep pushed Patton even closer to the edge. 

The shifting of Patton's body only made Virgil latch on more like cock-sucking was in his very DNA. The high pitched happy moans that Virgil gave off made Patton's balls pull up tight. 

"Virgil. Virgil, sweetheart you have to wake up. Can you wake up for me?" Patton patted his lover's face out of his rising need. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when Virgil blinked up at him and smiled around the cock in his mouth, his eyes still sleepy. 

Goodness gracious, he was hot. 

"Virgil sweety, I need you to wake up and swallow for me." Patton's hips jerking as he tried to hold off, but Virgil understood the moment the taste in his mouth changed. 

Like flipping a switch, the dark side started sucking hard and bobbing his head. Making Patton see stars as he filled his mouth. Legs coming together against Virgil's body with the intensity of his drawn out orgasm. Moaning Virgil's name and how much he loved him over and over until Virgil swallowed all he could and pulled off. Wiping at his mouth as he sat up, looking a little regretful with how forceful his was.

"I have a thing for cock warming. I hope it was okay that I kept going?" Virgil asked, voice deep and raspy from sleep and being so used. 

Patton busted out laughing and seized his little bat from the end of the bed, wrapping him up in a patented Patton-hug, kissing him deep while giggling still. Enjoying his own taste on Virgil's tongue. 

"You are outstandingly perfect and perfectly made for me, little bat. I love you." 

"I love you too. But come on, Pat you're embarrassing me." Virgil faked trying to get away but soon stopped when Patton's hand rubbed over his pajama pants, fingers sliding into the opening in the front. Easily flicking the button closure open and letting his fingers slip over the precome covered head.

"Why don't you snuggle against me while we go for that double feature, yeah?" Patton growled into their kiss.


End file.
